Electronic devices may include electronic components, including computing components that may get hot, or increase in temperature, during use. The temperature of the electronic components may increase to such a degree that the temperature might inhibit optimal performance of the electronic component, cause unreliable operation of the electronic component, reduce usable lifetime of the electronic component, or even cause damage to the electronic component, nearby components, or the entire electronic device as a whole. Such electronic components may be coupled to heat transfer components in order to decrease, or regulate, the temperature of such a component to avoid damage or loss of performance quality. Such heat transfer components may include conductive or convective components, such as heat sinks or liquid cooling devices, which may enable thermal energy to be transferred from the electronic component to a fluid surrounding or flowing through or over the heat transfer component.